


Kissing a Stranger shouldn't be that nice

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kissing, M/M, There isn't much to say about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that video of 20 strangers kissing. </p><p>Derek ends up as one of the people called to film that video. His counterpart is not quite what he would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing a Stranger shouldn't be that nice

Derek wasn’t even sure why he had agreed to this. 

He'd been just walking on the street with Laura, and somehow a friend of hers called and said she needed help. Derek agreed (under pressure, mind you) and now here he was. The thing was simple, the girl wanted to film strangers kissing, and it wasn't like Derek had never kissed a stranger on a club or anything like that. When asked he said he was okay with either men or women, he didn’t exactly mind. 

Right now, though, he was looking down and rubbing his hands on each other, nervous as hell. 

“Come in.” The woman called and he got up almost jumping. Hell, he looked weirdly like some grumpy old man, what with the kind of unkempt beard, and god, he hadn’t slept in a few days. And his leather jacket was too big on the sleeves and his jeans were worn-out. He was suddenly self-conscious of all this. 

Derek entered the white room anyway, though stiff and nervous. On the other side, another guy came in. He was not what Derek would have expected, with a buzzcut and a look straight out of high school, complete with red hoodie and baggy jeans. He looked at Derek and seemed a bit surprised, scratching the back of his head and looking always on the next moment. They both stood there, and the boy turned to the director. “So, we take our time?”

“Just do it when you feel comfortable.” 

Derek wasn’t sure he’d ever be comfortable. The kid had a pretty face at least, big eyes and a kissable mouth. He looked like something Derek could break, all pale skin and long limbs though they were almost the same height. He had turned to face Derek now, his hands on his pockets. “Sooo, I’m Stiles. You are?”

He didn’t understand why the kid needed small talk, but whatever. “Derek.”

“Well, Derek, do you wanna make-out?” 

He thought about correcting the kid, saying it only had to be one kiss, but didn’t really feel like it. Instead, he stepped closer to Stiles and the boy took a step towards him, making them suddenly stand very close to each other. And Derek realized he did want to do this, he wanted to kiss Stiles like this meant something. The boy laughed nervously and tried to look away, maybe to talk to the director again, but halfway through his move Derek let one of his hands find Stiles waist, only resting there for time being. Stiles looked back to him and bit his lower lip, then he cupped one of Derek’s cheeks. 

“We can look at each other for a bit.” The boy whispered, and they stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds. Stiles' eyes were pretty, slightly hazel and framed by long eyelashes. 

Derek was about to kiss him and put an end into this when Stiles took the first move and kissed him. While was wondering about this before, Derek had said to himself it would be just peck whoever's lips and leave, but he ended up jumping head first in this, kissing back for real and pulling Stiles closer. The boy moved his hand so he could hold the back of Derek’s neck as their mouths clashed and tongues met, bodies shifting a bit but lips never parting. It was not the sort of kiss you would expect of a shy first one, this was all tongues and tilting heads to try finding the right angle. Stiles gripped on his shoulder, and sort of whimpered into his mouth when Derek decided to be brave and move his hand to his ass cheek. They were so into this, kissing like there was nothing else to be done in the world, that his mind got kind of blank. 

When had been the last time Derek actually cared so much about a kiss? They were usually just means to a much lustier end. 

Those jumbled thoughts were cut down when the boy did something _crazy_ – really crazy. He just jumped and hooked his legs on Derek’s waist. Any one with less of a physical training would’ve fallen on the ground, but Derek just wobbled a little, then held the back of his tights and kept the kid up as they kissed some more. This new angle was weirdly satisfying, and they took a while longer on this, maybe more than they should.

When they parted, Derek still holding Stiles up, they stared at each other, both amazingly surprised and completely shocked at what they had done. Derek eventually put Stiles down, even if he didn’t necessarily want to. Stiles was laughing, a bit embarrassed, glancing at him and looking away blushing. Derek knew he was reddened as well and maybe even smiling a bit, just a bit. 

Stiles let another nervous laughter out after a few moments, and then turned to face Derek. “That was amazing, so I feel mega guilty about saying this: what’s your name again?”  
Derek actually laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, returning the now open smile in front of him. “My name is Derek.” He didn’t even realize it, but he offered Stiles his hand. “I’m a photographer.”

The young man took his hand and replied. “Stiles, college student.” 

Then he turned to the director and asked. “Do we make out some more?” 

His sister’s friend just giggled a little. “Thanks a lot for you two, I just loved the way you kissed and all your interactions. Feel free to do whatever you want.” 

Derek looked at Stiles for a few seconds and asked, sort of out of the blue. “I know I look like a serial killer, but would you want to go for some coffee?” He knew a kiss like that only happened once in a lifetime, and he was interested in this boy that had caused such a reaction in him. 

Stiles eyes light up with the question. “Yes, I totally want it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check us on tumblr!  
> pandora-is-on-the-impala and spice-and-raging-kittens


End file.
